


Cocotte

by sweethiddleslaugh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Young British Actors, british actors
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry!Tom, Car Sex, F/M, Hooker, Prostitution, Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethiddleslaugh/pseuds/sweethiddleslaugh





	Cocotte

COCOTTE

Character: Tom Hiddleston / actor!tom

Genre: Smut

Rating: Mature / 18+

Plot: Nope. No plot. Well, a little bitty one. Maybe. If you really wanna get technical. Just get out your  
vibrator and shut up.

Author's note: I woke up at about 3:30am soooo horny from a dream, that I totally had to destroy Jotunheim before I could go back to sleep. This is my dream, I've embelished, but whatever, my dream, my fic, my rules.  
______________

Tom pulls up to the corner and watches. She is across the street, pacing under a street lamp and shifting from foot to foot as if her feet hurt. They would, in heels that high. Her skirt is just a small scrap of fabric that hardly covers her ass, and what a fine ass it is, he thinks as he watches it wiggle. He is cock swells in his pants and he reaches down to adjust it away from the zipper. As per usual, he isn't wearing underwear. He watches numerous men give her a long once over as they walk by, women too. It isn't until a light rain starts to fall that he decides it's time. He needs release before his balls explode. He flashes the headlights of the Jag. 

She turns towards the car and gives it a long look before walking across street. Her strut is slow and calculated as if she'll tip over in those shoes if she isn't careful. Her hips switch from side to side like her life depends on it. Tom lowers his window as she approaches. 

She leans down onto the window frame, exposing most of her breasts to him, "Looking for some fun?" He grins brightly, "I am. Why don't you get inside where it's warm and dry." She pops her bubblegum in his face, "Not yet, sweets. We need to talk about about a few things first. Are you a cop?" Tom's smile fades just enough to show he's taking this seriously, "No, darling, I am not a cop." She nods, "I'm 50 for a handjob, 100 if you want a suck, and honey, if you want to fuck me, that's $200. Oh, and condoms are a must." Tom's eyes drift to her cleavage, "What if I want it all, without a condom?" She smiles broadly, "50o. If you are who I think you are, you can afford me." Tom nods, "Get in." She pulls the bubblegum from her mouth and tosses it into the street, "Sure thing, sugar."

He watches as she struts around the car and opens the door. Once she's in, he holds the cash out to her and she happily tucks it into her purse, then directs him to drive around the corner and to the very back of a poorly lit lot. "Now," she says as he turns off the engine, "let's see what I've got to play with." She turns to him and opens his pants. Her hand slips inside and he hisses. "Oh, don't be a baby, my hands will warm up quickly" she smirks as she fishes his cock out. "Honey, this is a monster" she grins just before she lowers her head. 

He closes his eyes and lowers his seat back a bit. The feel of her tongue circling the tip of his cock is incredible. He feels her saliva dripping down his shaft. "Mmmmm" he groans pushing down on her head. She sucks the tip of him in and caresses his balls with her small hand. They are heavy and full. She knows she is going to earn every bit of that money. Without warning she swallows him whole, eliciting a loud groan from him. He is so long and thick that he stretches her throat open. She comes up for hair pulling him from her mouth. Saliva is dripping freely from her lips and she strokes his cock with a tight fist, "You like this, don't you? You like to pay for it." He only groans in response, but his balls tighten a bit in her hands and she knows she's right.

She swallows him again as he reaches across her back and pulls her microscopic skirt up. "No knickers? You really are a whore" he chuckles. She gently bites his cock in response. "Mmm, keep that up and I'll blow" he warns her. She pulls his cock out of her mouth, "No refunds or renegotiations" she says before sucking him back in. "In that case, get up, I want your pussy" he growls. 

She releases him with a loud pop and leans back against he passenger side door. Spreading her legs for him, she slips a finger into her folds, "Is this what you want? You want to fuck my pussy with that long, fat cock of yours?" His grin is evil, "If you don't come over here now, I'll take it out of your ass." She laughs loudly, "Oh, honey, I don't care how famous you are, you cannot afford my ass." 

She crawls over to him and throws one leg over to straddle him. "Let your seat all the way down, I'm going to need room to move with this anaconda of yours" she says grinding her wet pussy over his length. Once his seat is fully reclyned, she pulls off her shirt and leans over him. He reaches up to pull down the lace cups of her bra then tugs her toward him so he can bite her nipples.

She lines his cock up with her entrance and sits down on it, fully engulfing him inside. "Fuuuuuck!" he shouts. "Baby, you are so thick...my pussy is stretching wide for you" she pants as she lifts up only to slam back down. "Do all your Johns make you moan like this? Do you get off on fucking strangers for money? You should be paying me, what do you say to that?" he growls. Her pussy clenches around his cock at his words, "Oh, I felt that. You love being a whore, don't you? You are probably some well off lady of high society. I bet you sneak away from your family and friends so you can get off on the cocks of strangers" he accuses as he thrusts up to meet her. 

Suddenly she slaps his face, "Shut the fuck up! Don't you judge me. You are the fucked up one, paying to fuck a whore. I'm the smart one who is taking your money." He reaches up and grabs her throat and gently squeezes it. "Come all over my cock, whore. Give me what I've paid for" he demands. Her pussy responds instantly, clenching around him, spasming uncontrolably. "Fuck, you're going to tear my dick off with that hot cunt" he shouts as he releases her throat and grabs her hips tightly. His deep and fast thrusting makes her breasts bounce wildly. She is still convulsing over him in orgasm as his rushes through him. "Fuck, take it. Take it all, slut" he moans as his cock spills into her. 

"Did you get what you paid for?" she laughs as they catch their breath. She lifts up and his cock slips from her, falling to his belly. "Darling, that was incredible" he replies. "Next time, I'm thinking we should play 'Naughty Professor', what do you think?" she suggests wigging her eyebrows. "I am so glad I married you" he laughs, patting her ass. "Come on, let's go home, I need a whiskey and a shower before your sister brings the kids home" she says climbing off of him. 

_________


End file.
